Destiny Chose Us
by Darkness of Death
Summary: Last chapter so pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee read it. COMPLETE
1. wake up damit! Kouichi's POV

Dammit! Too many secrets revealed!  
  
Mouthful of secrets   
  
That is all I am. Sad. And I always will be. Not even my best friend can help me now. Because she's in the hospital in a coma. Arivitarian Arumik, my friend since we were a few weeks old. Then the incident at the Digital World.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"C'mon Kimura! We might miss the chance to meet your brother AND my sisters!" Ari yelled at me. "I'm coming! You're just going too fast!" I yelled back. A few days ago my grandmother told me about Kouji. Yesterday, Ari's grandfather told her about her triplet sisters Ami and Animya. We missed the elevator in which my brother and her sisters were on along with Takuya but we didn't know him yet. There we fell down the stairs knocking us unconscious and breaking Ari's leg. I had always told her to drink more milk. Then Cherubimon used us as Duskmon and Somyomon. Spirits of darkness and death.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Now here I am along with the others. Ami and Animya are looking at the  
room that which she is in. Silence. Well, all we hear is the beeping  
of her heart monitor.  
"Are they trying to wake her up by putting the volume on that thing up to 100?" Takuya asked sadly.  
"I guess so. Lets hope it works" Junpei said. I hope it does but it seems so impossible. Minutes after I became unconscious we went to Ari's room. We saw her lifeless body and looked away. Probably because she was always full of life back there. Tears that have wanted to come out finally do and now I can't stop them.  
" She'll be fine. Ari is a strong person.. right?" Kouji said.  
" Yeah but it seems like she isn't there. Normally, some loud music is on at MAX volume and the room would be a mess" I replied, trying to picture her room.  
"Here. Use this to wipe your eyes." Izumi said kindly. She handed me a tissue and I took it gratefully. Suddenly, a doctor came into Ari's room and came out looking quite relieved.  
"Is Ari okay?" Ami and Animya said at the same time.  
" Arivitarian is okay, she's coming out of the coma, but she'll need all your help to get out of it completely." Dr.Minaii said.  
" How do we help her?" Tomoki said.  
" For one she needs friends around and something from home." He replied.  
"We're her friends and now we need something from home." Animya said.  
" I have something." I said and took off a chain from around my neck. On it was an inscription that said 'Friends for like and you know it!' Ari's says 'No matter how far apart we are'  
"And we have her D-tector too" Ami said, a spark of hope in her eyes. We went into her room and stood around her bed. 'I hope his works.' I thought. Once Takuya had set the items down, the D-tector emitted a voice.  
  
" Arivitarian Arumik. Age: 10, grade: 5, Crest: eternity, spirit: death." The voice said  
"That thing is spilling all of her information! Tell us who is her first crush?" Junpei said absent-mindedly.  
"First, current, AND only crush: Kouichi Kimura" the voice continued. I blushed a deep red. Takuya had a wide goofy smile on.  
" How long, how serious, and why?" Izumi asked the D-tector.  
" How long: two weeks, how serious: don't ask! And why: won't tell" was the answer. I blushed even more and thought 'I like her, she likes me. YAY! I'll wait a few years before spilling my feelings to her.' Everyone else was in a group looking at Ari and me every now and then. They had evil grins on their faces and Kouji said,  
" Since Ari likes you we've decided to make you kiss her. Just like in Sleeping Beauty." I gaped at them then looked at her. Her pale skin blended perfectly with the bed sheets but her black hair, and light pink lips showed against the white. 'No wonder her sheets are never white' I thought. I swear that I might have yelled, but we were in a hospital.  
" You don't expect me to kiss her, do you?" I said, thinking of a way out. Sure, I liked her and all, but that crossed the line.  
" Hey, you don't think that the D-tector could reveal other secrets about other people?" Ami said. As if it were an answer, the voice said,  
" Kouichi Kimura. Age: 10, Grade: 5, Crest: mystery, Spirit: darkness. Kouji Minamoto. Age: 10, Grade: 5, Crest: persuasion, Spirit: light. Izumi Orimoto. Age: 10, Grade: 5, Crest: nature, Spirit: wind. Takuya Kanbara. Age: 10, Grade: 5, Crest: determination, Spirit: Flame. Ami Loshi. Age: 10, Grade: 5, Crest: empathy, Spirit: time. Animya Loshi. Age: 10, Grade: 5, Crest: magic, Spirit: life. Junpei Shimbauya. Age: 11, Grade: 6, Crest: strength, Spirit: thunder. Tomoki Himi. Age: 8, Grade: 3, Crest: innocence, Spirit: ice." We all stared at her D-tector, then I said,  
"Who are you?"  
" I am the keeper of truth. This girl is my reincarnation and I will now speak through this device as how the girl will not let me speak through her." She said.  
" Ari knows about you?" Takuya asked.  
" Yes. The girl you call 'Arivitarian' knows." Was her reply. I said  
"What is your name?"  
"Arivitar" She said plainly. Animya was looking at Ari the looked at me and grinned.  
"Who is Kouichi's crush, is it first, how long, how serious, why, and why won't he kiss Ari?" She said. I looked away as a blush crept upon my cheeks.  
" First, current, And only crush: Arivitarian Arumik, how serious: dammit! Don't bring that subject up! How long: two weeks, why: honest, cute he could just go on! Why he won't kiss Ari: he likes her and all, but that crosses the line" Arivitar said. I was already a bright red and she hadn't even said that I thought she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Being young and immature, Tomoki said  
"Kouichi and Ari sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" with a push, I was flung over Ari, with our lips touching. The girl stirred right when our lips met and once she figured out what was going on, I was pushed back. Color was rising in her naturally pale skin as she blushed and giggled.  
"You're so red." She said pointing at my face.  
"Speak for yourself" I replied pointing at hers. The others laughed and said,  
"You both are!" Ami handed Ari a mirror and, to everyone's surprise, laughed! She started snickering then giggling then laughing!  
"Are you insane?" I asked her. Ari stopped laughing and said  
"No. It's just really funny. I've never gone this red before!" And with that she began to laugh but this time we all joined in.  
  
The door slowly swung open and in came Mom and Mr. Arumik. Mom looked at Kouji and tried to speak but couldn't. Instead, she went to hug him and Kouji returned the favor. Mr. Arumik, however, looked at Ami and Animya and said  
"How's your mother? Haven't seen her for nine years!" Animya said,  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Arumik looked hurt and said,  
  
" She never told you?" Ari narrowed her eyes and said, " This is our dad. Oh, dear old Mom. How is she going to explain us meeting? I'd love to see that!" There was an evident note of anger and bitterness in her voice. Mr. Arumik and I shivered. Ari never spoke with anger in her voice unless she really meant it. A rare happening. The same goes for bitterness. " At least Dad here was honest enough to say that Mom left for some no good reason" The girl went on with more anger and bitterness that sent chills down everyone's spines. Now in came Dad and Miss Loshi. They looked at the five of us and to their former spouses. "Arivitarian?" She said. "Kouichi?" Dad said. "Call me Ari. Everyone else does but you wouldn't know that because you totally walked out on Dad leaving the two of us alone. Secrecy isn't a very good thing you know." Ari said with more anger in her voice than before. "How could you never tell any of the five of us that we had family living across town?" I said. Soon it was a family yelling at each other and another family yelling at each other. Mainly, it was us kids yelling at the parents. And the parents yelling at us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Darkness of Death: I don't own any one except for Arivitarian, Animya, Ami, their parents and Arivitar.  
  
Kouichi: got that right. * Darkness of Death sticks her tongue at him*  
  
Ari: Why did you make Kouichi kiss me!  
  
Kouichi: it wasn't me! I was pushed!  
  
Ari: Your fault! *Kouichi kisses Ari*  
  
Darkness of Death: Author powers! 


	2. Later on Ari's POV

darkness of death: I don't own anything except for Ari, Animya, Ami, Arivitar and their parents and anything else that is not a part if the show.  
  
Kouichi: If you did you wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Ari: She'd be in a mansion sippin' a pina colada.  
  
darkness of death: HEY! I happen to like what I'm doing thank you very much! * Sends purple blobs out on them. PURPLE BLOBS! *  
  
Kouichi: Help! Being smothered! *Gets stuck in one of the blobs. *  
  
Ari: Ha! Ha! Ha! *Gets stuck in another blob. *  
  
darkness of death: Suckers. * In a news reporter tone. * Now back to the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Visiting the others   
  
We beat our parents! YAY! But on the downside, all of us were grounded. Anyhoo, That night I was on a MAJOR sugar rush. What Dad doesn't know about my room is that I keep a stash of candy in any hiding place I could. So here I was jumping on the bed and yelling at the top of my lungs. Dad was sleeping so he could care less. I snuck out to Kouichi's house and jumped in through an open window. I ended up in his room while he was sleeping. "Hiya Kouichi!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Sugar rush!" I said while jumping on his bed. He turned his head to the side so that made him look really cute. "On what?" He said. "Oh, this and that, a couple hundred starbursts, and ten boxes of strawberry pocky!" I said still jumping on his bed, and now he smiled and got up with me. I noticed he was still wearing a maroon shirt I lent to him. Dad doesn't care that I wear guys' clothes. Oh yeah, and I borrow clothes from him too. None of our parents notice that though. "Don't forget that I need that shirt back by Friday. Dad's getting suspicious about its whereabouts." I said. " Ok. And Mom's looking for that shirt you're wearing." Kouichi said pointing at the purple shirt I was wearing. I got an idea and said, "Why don't we just trade shirts now? Saves time and hassle of trading back at school." I wasn't suggesting anything wrong, how could I? After all my sugar rush made me innocent and naïve. Kouichi shrugged and we switched shirts, back to back. We went back to jumping on the bed and then I snuck out the window to go back home. In the morning, there was no school because it was the start of winter vacation. (A/N: I'm making a huge guess on what time of the year it is) Funny how the first day of winter vacation was also the first day it snowed this month. When I looked out the window, I saw a lot of white snow. Faster than I could eat a stick of pocky, I was dressed and ran out forgetting how cold it was. No jacket! Just a shirt and pants. There I saw Kouichi looking at me and then to a snowball grinning evilly. He threw it at me and I got hit right in the head. I got some snow, not a snowball, and threw it at him. He ended up with snow all over him. "Wanna go to see the others? Mom wants me to go," he said. I ran inside and came out with a jacket. "Well then lets go!" I said. We took the next train and once we were at Kouji's house, he was outside with Takuya shaking his head. Apparently, the boy had licked a metal pole to see if the movies weren't lying. " Takuya, you baka, I told you not to lick the pole, but no you had to, to see if the movies were lying. Smart move" Kouji was telling him. I got my warm water bottle and poured it on the place where his tongue was stuck. " Hi!" Kouji said to us. "On a date?" Takuya asked. "No way!" We said. When he said that I was kinda hurt but then again, how could he like me when there are girls twice as good looking, like Izumi. He probably liked her. Or my sisters. Were not identical anyway. Animya has red eyes, dark brown hair, and tan skin. Ami has yellow eyes, dark brown hair and tan skin. Almost look-alikes. Me, I have purple eyes, black hair and almost white skin. Heck, I may be healthy, but I don't look it. Besides, I'm just his best friend, nothing more. "Hello, Earth to Ari? Houston, we have a problem." Kouichi waved his hand in my face. "Huh?" I said, my train of thought broken. Animya, Ari, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki were staring at me with amused expressions. "She lives!" Ami and Animya said "Oh, my dear little sisters, I have always been living. You must know that." I said in a calm soothing tone. It was so unlike me that the others started to laugh. Arivitar suddenly showed up in a flash of amethyst and black. It scared the living daylights out of me so much that not only did I scream like everyone else, I also grabbed onto Kouichi. (A/N: Talk about embarrassing!) She looked like me, but then again we are the same person, just from different time planes. "Surprised to see me?" She said "No, but not so soon," I said. Then in a lower tone I said "Why are you here?" Arivitar took me to a secluded area and said "To make sure your crush on someone doesn't fade away for a lasts a few years. Then Fate, my boyfriend that's his nickname though, will do the rest from there" "You have a boyfriend?" I said surprised tone "Yes. We died together in a war. His reincarnation is your soul mate" She replied. "Who's that?" I asked. Arivitar gave me a 'You'll find out' look. Then she opened a tiny bottle and poured the contents on me. "Ah, Ah, Ahchooooo!" I sneezed. "Sorry about that. Bye!" She said and disappeared into the air. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
darkness of death: Read and review!  
  
Ari: ACHOO! ACHOO! Too much magic dust. * Sniffle*  
  
Kouichi: Bless you, bless you.  
  
darkness of death: Review or you will look like Kouichi, idiotic.  
  
Kouichi: Hey!  
  
Ari: ACHOO! Bye now 


	3. Nvr pull a fast one on Ari Kouichi's POV

darkness of death: I don't own anything except for.... you know already  
  
Kouichi: How true.  
  
*darkness of death makes Kouichi say*  
  
Kouichi: Ari is hot  
  
*Ari blushes*  
  
Ari: *forced to say* I love fluffy lions!  
  
Kouichi: F-F-luffy l-l-ions? *Hides stuffed, FLUFFY, lion* 'I sleep with that thing'  
  
Chapter 3:Never pull a fast one on Ari   
  
"Where's Arivitar?" Takuya said.  
  
"She comes and goes. ACHOO!" Ari said  
  
"Bless you." I said.  
  
"Stupid potion" Ari muttered.  
  
"What?" Animya said.  
  
"Nothing" She replied. I stared at her oddly as she sneezed about ten more times.  
  
"Bless you times ten." Kouji said.  
  
"Smart alec" Izumi said. Ami rolled her eyes in a way that Ari always does. I swear that those three picked up habits from each other. Ami picked up rolling her eyes, Animya picked up eating lots of strawberry pocky, and Ari picked up even more sarcasm. It's always the sarcasm with her!  
  
"Whatever." Kouji said. We all walked in his house and saw Dad scowling  
  
"They have to leave." He said bluntly. Ari put on her best puppy dog face and said,  
  
"But Kouichi and I came all the way across town to get here! Don't tell me that we're being turned down by a grumpy, old man? ACHOO!"  
  
"And if they're staying, we all stay." Tomoki added.  
  
"Fine. But don't you ever call me grumpy OR old" Dad said indicating that statement for Ari. She nodded her head but crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Grumpy, old man" she muttered. We all laughed, even Kouji!  
  
"ACHOO!" She sneezed again  
  
"Bless you" Dad said. Again she sneezed and again and again and again.  
  
"Bless you, Bless you, Bless you, Bless you, and Bless you." Animya said.  
  
"Why are you sneezing so much?" I asked her. Ari shrugged and sneezed once more.  
  
"ACHOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Arivitar must have done something to her. Maybe as a prank?" Junpei suggested.  
  
"If it was a prank, my skin would have already turned rainbow colored!" Ari said sarcastically. Suddenly, she stopped sneezing and a lot of sparkles appeared in her hand. An evil grin appeared on her face and Ari poured sparkles over everyone's heads. We all got it stuck in our hair and I noticed Ari staring at me as I shook the sparkles out of it. She had an enchanted look on her face and she was just staring. I already knew why, as how Arivitar told everyone. I blushed and she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Wow. I actually stared at someone. Cool!" She said, quite amused.  
  
"Baka" I muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" She replied. Then, she pushed my head down as if to dunk me in air.  
  
"Oww!" I said.  
  
"Oh, gomen!" She said, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Gotcha." I said. Ari narrowed her eyes and again dunked my head down. This time, though, she went Kung Fu on me and did a weird twist thingy and I ended up on the floor.  
  
"Oww!" I said.  
  
"All that training at the center finally paid off. Never pull a fast one on me, ever," She said. Everyone looked at her terrified except me. I was in the class after her, but she always kicked my ass.  
  
"Like this?" I asked and grabbed her ankle. I was still on the floor, so pulling her down was easy. She fell on the floor next to me then she, somehow, painfully (might I emphasize on the word painfully!) pushed me to my feet.  
  
"She's scaring me now" Tomoki said and Ari stopped kicking my ass.  
  
"Sorry" She said to him and me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~darkness of death: That's what you get for messing with MY original character!  
  
Ari: Too true, too true.  
  
Kouichi*in a body cast*: Oww. X___x  
  
darkness of death: review and you'll be blessed little angel halo appears over her head* if not, my purple blobs and Ari will seek and destroy you! * halo turns into devil horns*  
  
Ari and Kouichi: She will!  
  
darkness of death: And Fairy Obsession, Kouji and Kouichi are different people. Ja ne! 


	4. effects of the sneezing potion Ari's POV

darkness of death: Welcome back! Sorry to say, but Ari is sick today so to replace her we have *Drum rolls* Simon Cowell!  
  
Simon: This sucks.  
  
Kouichi: You said it.  
  
darkness of death: What! You haven't even seen the story! And you, what do you know? * Sends purple blobs out on them*  
  
Kouichi: Gomen nsai! Gomen nsai!  
  
Simon: The blobs don't even look real.  
  
darkness of death: GET SIMON! * Blobs attack Simon*  
  
Simon: I'll counteract your blobs with my chibi Paula Abduls, Randy Jackson, Ryan Seacrests, and my favorite *Spotlight appears on chibi* Simon Cowells! ME!  
  
Kouichi and darkness of death: Conceited cow. * The blobs and the chibis go to war! Blobs win. * Chapter 4: The affects of the sneezing potion.   
  
Let's go forwards a few years cause nothing happens there.  
  
So now were all 16 (A'N: That was a long time skip.), well Tomoki's 14 and Junpei's 17.Everyone in the group has a loving relationship (Kouji+Izumi, Animya+Takuya, Junpei+Ami, and Tomoki+Izumi's cousin Maya.) except for. you guessed it! Kouichi and me! And that stupid potion, it was nothing but dust, Arivitar gave me made me keep that stupid crush on Kouichi! Dammit! Suddenly, Arivitar pops up in my room after a whole week!  
"What took you? Dates with your boyfriend?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't stop looking into his gorgeous dark blue eyes. I said too much!" Arivitar said and covered her mouth. I knew exactly what it meant and it was that she wasn't supposed to describe him to me. My 'soul mate' is someone I already know so if she describes him to me, I'll know my future, which I shouldn't.  
  
"Why can't you give me a brief description of him? Does his reincarnation know of him?" I asked her.  
  
"No he doesn't. But everyone has a past life in a different life except for the rare ones that change destinies. Like your sisters as an example." Arivitar replied.  
  
"Can you tell me a little about his personality? But not enough to figure out who he is?" I pleaded.  
  
"Fine. But just this once." She said, flipping through one of my photo albums.  
  
"Then tell me!" I said.  
  
"Well, He's sweet and he is sooooo kind." She answered. 'Sweet and kind? Could it be? Naw. but maybe.. no it can't be' I thought.  
  
"Yes it is." Arivitar said. I jumped but she was talking on her cell phone with 'Fate' again.  
  
"I think it's time to play your part in their destinies now. The circles of reincarnation must be fulfilled even if the evil forces intend on keeping them apart. You know the consequences if they don't. When it happened to us, a war broke out!" She said. There was a pause and then a voice.  
  
"Yes but think of how well they know each other. Evil forces will use that against each other! Why did we have our reincarnations born in the same hospital!" He said. The voice was very familiar. And he said that we were born in the same hospital.  
  
"That voice belongs to." I couldn't finish the sentence. He was sweet and kind has dark blue eyes, we were born in the same hospital, and the voice doesn't belong to Kouji so it had to be him. I dropped the pencil I was holding and yelled,  
  
"Holy shit!" Arivitar looked at me and said,  
  
"What's so 'Holy shit'?" I stared at her and in a tiny voice said,  
  
"Kouichi's former self is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. Being the keeper of truth allows you to know all thoughts and secrets, but it forces you to always tell the truth.  
  
"Forget about this okay?" she said. I couldn't though, and knew why I was Kouichi's friend. We were destined to be together and that scared me a lot. Wouldn't you be scared too if you found out that your best friend that you knew for so long was your soul mate?  
  
"I have to leave now." I said and Arivitar left too. I walked next door to his place and when he opened the door, I screamed. He had the lights on at the brightest possible with sunglasses. I hated really bright lights. Especially scared of them at stormy nights. Kouichi was sweating al over and it was because the lights were giving off a ton of heat.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Science project." He said and I snickered. Either he was lying and on a suicide mission, he was telling the truth, or he wanted summer to come real soon. I walked in as he put the lights down and took off those silly sunglasses that seemed similar to the ones that Homer used to sleep during jury duty. They had eyes drawn on them and it seemed so funny that I had to laugh. Even when I had something serious to talk about.  
  
"I want to ask you something, okay?" I said. He nodded his head to show he was listening. "Well, what if someone told you that your soul mate was a close friend what would you tell them?" I continued.  
  
"It would depend on the person. If it was you, heck, I have no idea, one of your sisters; probably tell them the truth and the same for Izumi or any other girl. Except you. That would be to hard to figure out." He lied.  
  
"You're lying. You tend not to look them in the eye when you lie." I stated.  
  
"I'd better not say what I'd say cause I wouldn't tell you as in tell you tell you." He said.  
  
"Please tell me. I won't laugh." I pleaded, my eyes giving the most innocent look a person could have. Not even a baby could beat that look.  
  
"Fine. I'd well, umm. kinda well kiss you." He said with a blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Oh really, because that's what I intend to you" I said and pulled him into a kiss. Miss Kimura came in saying something about her crazy son and how high the electric bill would be when she saw us and gasped. Then she got a camera and took a picture. At that moment we broke the kiss in fright.  
  
"You know how to ruin a good moment don't you?" I said. Miss Kimura nodded with an evil grin and replied,  
  
"I've got to make copies of that picture and send it to your father and brother, your parents and sisters, and one for me to tease you with!" Kouichi got up and chased his mom for the camera yelling,  
  
"Don't you dare make copies of that picture! And if you do, I will definitely destroy every copy!"  
  
Simon: I can't believe my chibis lost..WAHHHHH!  
  
darkness of death: Believe it or not, they lost.  
  
Simon: * Cuddles broken Simon Cowell chibi*  
  
Kouichi: I can't wait until Ari gets better.  
  
darkness of death: Anything to get this patsy out if here. * Cough* Loser* Cough*  
  
Simon: I am not a patsy! Isn't that right chibi Simon? * Looks to chibi for answer* See!  
  
darkness of death and Kouichi: -__-'  
  
darkness of death and Kouichi: o___O  
  
Ari: Hi! I just got better so now I can help host the story! What can I do first?  
  
Kouichi: Get rid of Cowell. * Ari kicks Simon off stage - he lands on Saturn - chibi and all*  
  
Simon: You haven't seen the last of me!  
  
Rest: o__O' 


	5. get the picture and scram Kouichi's POV

darkness of death: Wonderful to have you back Ari!  
  
Kouichi: You're better than the patsy. * In background "I am not a patsy!" *  
  
All:o__O  
  
Ari: As usual, my creator doesn't own anything.. yet.  
  
darkness of death: So don't sue me!  
  
Kouichi: *prying off Simon chibi* Get off me!  
  
Chibi: Never!  
  
Ari: * Kicks off chibi to join master. * Now to the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Get the pictures and scram!   
  
To Ari's and my avail, Mom DID get the copies of that picture. But on the bright side, they're still in the mailbox. Ari had already gotten her father's copy so all we had left was to get the pictures before Dad, Satomi, Kouji, Miss Loshi, Animya and Ami. (A/N: A long sentence) A very difficult task.  
  
" Okay, we head to their houses and swipe the pictures before anyone notices we were there!" Ari said enthusiastically. I wondered what would happen if the others DID see the picture.  
  
"So are we going to get those pictures or are you going to just sit there?" Ari asked. I felt like pissing her off so I said,  
  
"When are we going, Arivitarian?" Ari is touchy about her name so we all call her 'Ari'. Though I don't know why, I happen to like her full name. It's unique and totally suits her.  
  
"Remember when I wouldn't stop sneezing that many years ago? Do you remember what I did to you? Wan that to happed today?" She said with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. I said,  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Ari shrugged and in a flash, I was on the cold ground and she had a look of triumph on her face. Then she helped me up and we began to head for the others homes. I went to my brother's house and she went to her sister's. I waited for the mail carrier seeing how the mail hadn't come. If it had the box would probably be open. Once the mail came, I looked through, it found the picture, but before I could get the picture and scram, Kouji came out and I had no choice but to put the envelopes back. 'Damm' I thought.  
  
"Hi Kouichi! What are you doing here?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Can't a guy visit his brother?" I said. Kouji nodded and then Ari came running after her sisters. Ami was waving a picture around and yelling.  
  
"Kouji, look for an envelope from your mom! It has something on these two!" She said and when Kouji found the envelope, he opened it and an evil smile was plastered across his face.  
  
"I can't wait to show this to the others! This is big news!" He exclaimed. Then he ran inside to show Dad and Satomi. I paled an even paler pale than Ari's skin. Dad would show everyone on the planet that picture and so would Mom and once Animya and Ami showed Mr. Arumik the picture, He'd show it to everyone along with Miss Loshi. AND My brother and Ari's sisters.  
  
"We're doomed." Ari said and cursed our horrible luck. By then, Kouji had called the gang about the picture and they came and Izumi yelled,  
  
"About time!" I knew exactly what that meant, for obvious reasons, but all Ari could do was give a confused look.  
  
"I don't get it. Why about time?" She said.  
  
"Oh, well you see that when you were on that coma, um. Arivitar began to talk through it and she spilled all of your secrets along with someone else's." Takuya said.  
  
"Ah." She replied calmly.  
  
"You're not mad?" I said. Ari shook her head. Poor girl, she can't lie. And I know she's lying. So do the others.  
  
"You can't lie." Izumi stated.  
  
"Damm." She muttered. The rest of us shook our heads and Ari just stared with another confused look. Oh dear, sweet, innocent, and naïve Ari how you cannot understand the ways of people your age, I'll never know. Oh well.  
  
"Poor Ari. You have never lied and actually got away with it have you?" Animya said. Ari shook her head and her long black hair hit all the people behind her, or me in that case.  
  
"Gomen!" She said and there was an evident blush on her cheeks. We all laughed again and yet the worst was yet to come: Having that picture shown all over the school.  
  
darkness of death: Hmm not very funny in my opinion.  
  
Kouichi: I found it very funny.. NOT!  
  
Ari: I agree with Ichi. Not funny at all.  
  
darkness of death: Hey! I'm having a low on funny ideas, so all you readers, don't be surprised if there is a different genre even if it still says Humor/Romance.  
  
All: Ja ne! * In background " You'll never see the last of me!" *  
  
All:o__O 


	6. school found out Ari's POV

darkness of death: I don't own anything except for. you know already.  
  
Kouichi and Ari: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
darkness of death: WAKE UP! WE HAVE A STORY TO HOST! UP! UP! UP YOU LAZY BUMBS OR I MIGHT JUST KILL OFF BOTH YOUR CHARACTERS!  
  
Kouichi and Ari: * snot bubbles pop* Huh?  
  
darkness of death: UP TO IT! NOW! Now to the story.  
  
Chapter 6: The school saw the pictures!   
  
That day after school, my sisters and Kouji weren't passing out copies of that picture. (But it somehow, got out into the open that we were together.) The other students were looking my way and was either pointing, laughing, glaring, or jeering at me. Mostly they were the other girls who knew Kouichi because they wanted to be with him too. 'Too bad. Arivitar told me that we were soul mates so sorry. NOT!' I thought. Besides, all those girls were sluts, or cheerleaders to be exact. All the guys that wanted to be with me were glaring at Kouichi too but there weren't that many. Not a lot of guys would like a girl who can't lie, because I might diss them without thinking. I went to the usual spot us former legendary warriors meet.  
  
"Hi Ari!" Izumi said. I waved my hand and then glared back at the biggest slut on the planet. A.k.a the cheerleading captain, Mitsuiko Nyada.  
  
"If that slut comes onto Kouichi, I will personally kill her!" I said. Izumi looked at me as if I was crazy and shook her head. I AM crazy after all.  
  
"Wow. Only together two days and already as protective as you are with your sisters. You won't even let me take Animya out to a party!" Takuya said.  
  
"Hey! My sisters are some of the most important people in my life! If you harm her in any way, I WILL kill you too! Besides, I'm their older sister, why wouldn't I be overprotective of them?"(A/N: Tachi Yagami readings here!) I replied.  
  
"Still don't you trust me?" Takuya said. I made a so-so motion with my hands.  
  
"Not anywhere inappropriate, but if it is appropriate, then it's okay" I said. Takuya made a face that meant he understood, which is one of the eight wonders of the world, that being the eight.  
  
"So which slut is going to be your first victim today?" Tomoki said.  
  
"None. They can be as jealous as they want. Kouichi is with me and so be it!" I replied. Then Kouichi came running up to us with a pained look. "Don't tell me that those jocks went up to you and beat you up did they Ichi?" I said worriedly. He nodded his head and I made a mental note to seek and destroy the jerks that did this to my boyfriend.  
  
"Those idiots and picking fights. They should learn to never fight a legendary warrior or the others or at least one will seek and destroy them!" Ami said, who had just joined the conversation and was sitting on Junpei's lap.  
  
"Hmm. should you Headlock them or use the Nelson?" Kouji said.  
  
"Neither. I'm not going to fight them. Don't want to. Just yell at them." I replied then set off with Kouichi to get an ice pack. On our way, we were blocked by a jock by the name of Bokino.  
  
"Out of the way please." I said, but he just stayed there.  
  
"Kimura and I have some unfinished business to settle." He said.  
  
"Which one?" a voice from behind said. When I looked back, there was Arivitar and Fate by the real name of Kouinomo. It was he who spoke and Kouichi just looked at him bewildered and confused.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked me.  
  
"I think he's Arivitar's boyfriend. They call him 'Fate' but I call him dead drop cute." I replied once I got a good look at him. Though he and Kouichi are the same person, Kouichi is dead drop hot instead of cute.  
  
"Oh. What does that make us then?" Kouichi said.  
  
"Ask them." Was all the answer I needed to give him. He looked to Arivitar and to his past self who was yelling at Bokino.  
  
"Umm that makes you two soul mates?" Arivitar said unwillingly. Kouichi stared at me then smiled.  
  
"Wow. I'd always wanted a soul mate like you to annoy." He said. I smiled back and took him to the nurse.(Luckily, Bokino won't remember this moment as a real moment in his life, just as a bad dream.) When we got his ice pack, the bell rang and poor Kouichi had to stay incase of any serious injuries. I stayed with him so I could annoy him only for the sake of doing so. "How mean. You annoy the patients in the office. Maybe I should sue you." He retorted at me while he was getting an arm checked.  
  
"I have a better idea." I said and once he was done being checked, I dragged him out to his next class and pushed him inside. "See you at sixth period!" I yelled and he waved bye to me as I walked to my next class, which is history. My least favorite because of Miss-I'm-so-perfect- Mitsuiko. One day I will truly shove all those glares and sneers at me right up her ass so she won't be able to sit down anymore.  
  
"Have a late permit?" Nimano-sensei said. I handed the little blue slip to her but not before sticking chewed up gum on the back. Once her hand touched the back, she screamed and I laughed.  
  
"The Prankster Queen has done it again! Pranked the one of the unprankable teachers again!" A student said and I took a bow. Maybe history won't be so bad today. As I passed Mitsuiko's desk, she tried to trip me but I ended up making her fall out of her seat. I got a glare and a snide comment.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't have to pay someone to get with me." She said in her snotty voice. I couldn't ignore what she said this time and I stopped right where I was and rounded on her.  
  
"It's not true! And if it was, at least he was willing enough to accept unlike the thousand guys you paid to sleep with but ditched right when you paid them!" I said to her. Mitsuiko couldn't think of a good enough comment to come back at me with so she just scoffed at me. Like I said before, she is a slut. And all sluts are airheads. I spent most of my time annoying them so I should know.  
  
"Arivitarian Arumik! Mitsuiko Nyada! To the principal's office right away!" Nimano-sensei yelled at us. I acted as if it was nothing because it is. Not like it's the first time I went. The class cheered for me because I was aiming to break the record of the most times someone was sent to the principal's office. The past holder was my dad. He had about a thousand times in all of high school. I only have about ten more to go and I've only been here for two years. Poor Mitsuiko, I almost feel sorry for her. NOT! We walked to the office and once we got in, the principal walked in with a look of disappointment at her but when he looked at me he all he said was "You got five more to go. Good luck!" See the principal also wanted to break a record his father had set up so he knows what it's like. I smiled and said,  
  
"Alright!"  
  
darkness of death: If you wanna see what happens at the principal's office, you gotta gimmie at least ten reviews. I don't care if they are flames or not. I welcome them all cause they help.  
  
Kouichi: And if you wanna see Simon be tortured again, then you need to give at least five reviews. * Has Simon tied to a plank with a gag in his mouth* ]  
  
Simon: Mmmfh! Mmmfh! * Meaning * Let me out! You nimrods you hear me!"  
  
Ari: Put a cork in it. * holds knife above his head and Simon shuts up*  
  
All but Simon: Ja ne! 


	7. the first date Kouichi POV

darkness of death: Hi and thank you all for reading! Here's a list of those special people. List scrolls down. There are only five people on it.  
  
Ari: WHAT THE %^*&#$@! IS THIS!  
  
Kouichi: Dose it really matter? * Yawns*  
  
Both girls: OF COUSE IT DOES BAKA NO BAKA! *They put thumb in mouth and wiggle other fingers at Kouichi*  
  
Kouichi: darkness of death is 12 and she does that. Now Ari does that too. And she's 16!  
  
Ari: Not when the story began. The same with you. HA!  
  
All: Now to the story!  
  
Chapter 7: The first date( with a painful experience!)   
  
I was sitting outside the principal's office listening it the three of theirs conversation as how for me it was P.E., and the nurse forbade me to go for today.  
  
"So what happened, Miss Nyada?" He said.  
  
"Well, Arivitarian-." Mitsuiko said but was cut off by Ari hissing,  
  
"Arumik. Only my friends can call me by my name, and if you were to call me by that, Ari is more suitable."  
  
"Well, Arumik, had played a prank on the teacher and as she walked by she tripped me in my chair and gave me a snide comment. That's where the real yelling began."  
  
"Now you tell the story, Miss Arumik." The principal said.  
  
"What happened was that I had played a prank on a teacher, and as I walked by Nyada's desk, she tried to trip me but ended up tripping herself. That was where she said, 'At least I didn't pay a guy to get together with me.' I had been trying to keep my cool with her, but that did it. So I replied, though I shouldn't have, 'It's not true! And if it was at least he accepted, unlike the thousand guys you paid to sleep with but ran off once you paid them.' That's when we were sent here." Ari said. He looked to the both of them and said,  
  
"Miss Nyada, you will receive one week of detention, and your not allowed to cheerlead during those times. Miss Arumik, you will receive two Saturday detentions, and I will be notifying your father that you will beat his record in a short time."  
  
"She only gets two days of Saturday detention and I get a whole week?" Mitsuiko said.  
  
"Hey, you're not the one missing a perfect chance to silly string some guy's house and car." Ari muttered under her breath.  
  
"So? And I can't cheerlead for that time period! How unfair! And how does she get off so easily?" She yelled.  
  
"Miss Arumik is unable to be restrained anywhere. I should know. Once I locked her in the detention room and she climbed out the fire escape! You on the other hand, don't know how to open the escape. Besides, knowing Miss Arumik, she will find a way to get out of detention one way or another." Ari nodded with a smirk. The two girls left with Mitsuiko glaring at Ari the whole way. When she got to me, she gave me her number, which I gladly tore up into eights.  
  
"Ari what happened to your leg?" I asked her. There was a big purple and black bruise above her ankle.  
  
"Oh. When the slut tried to trip me but couldn't I got this stupid bruise." She said and I nodded. "So I'm busy tomorrow. That totally cancels out the movie we were going to see."  
  
"Oh, well. At least we can still go and grab a bite to eat tonight." I said. Ari nodded and we left for our next class. That night, I went next door to pick Ari up only to find her with a snowball and evil grin. She threw it at me hard and damm it hurt! "Did you put that in the freezer?!" I yelled at her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." She replied. We walked to the takeout place we always went to as kids and ordered the same thing we had ordered for ten years. "I'll have a large fries and a cheeseburger."  
  
"And I'll have a chocolate milkshake." We did share the fries and since this was a place where little kids went to eat, we messed around the playpen throwing the plastic balls at each other. When we got to her place, we shared a lingering kiss until Mr. Arumik cane out and swatted me with a newspaper. Now I know whom Ari gets her protectiveness from. "Ow! Geez! Ow!" I yelped.  
  
"Bye." Ari said with a little giggle. I waved bye and went home, rubbing my head.  
  
darkness of death: Well, that went. well.  
  
Ari: Yeah that went well. * Still holding knife over Simon and Simon chibis that GemmaniGirl and her group captured. *  
  
Kouichi: * Still rubbing head. * Oww. X__X  
  
Ari: Poor you. Dad is so protective of me..  
  
Simon and chibis: Let us out! * Echoes into the distance as All Simons get shipped to the space experiment. *  
  
darkness of death: Let me explain: We the people decided to donate Simon and his mini hims to the NASA, where they will either be treated like hamsters in cages or be sent to space, never to return. I recommended send em' all to outer space! * Kouichi and Ari nod heads to show support. *  
  
All: Ja ne! 


	8. It's Christmas! Ari's POV

darkness of death: Hi! I don't own . oh, never mind. You already know whom I don't and do own.  
  
Kouichi: * Holds up diary. * It says on the last entry that it gets really tiring. It also says . HOLY SHIT! It says that she likes a guy with the initials M.N!  
  
Ari: It's upside down Ichi. It really says K.K.  
  
Kouichi: K.K.? What the heck! Those are MY initials! Get away from me darkness of death!  
  
darkness of death: Oh, but if I do, I will kill off your character in THIS fic, anyway. Then the fun can start all over again!  
  
Kouichi: Oh no.  
  
Ari: Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 8: It's Christmas!   
  
'Its December! Oh No! Gotta avoid the mistletoe!' I thought as I passed the stores in the mall. I wanted to get Kouichi a gory present for Christmas. Obviously for payback from the last time he pushed me into a lake where the ice was thin. Damm him for that. Of course it's just a fake gift. I'm not THAT cold-hearted. I walked into the joke shop and bought a glass jar filled with goopy stuff and two eyeballs that will always stare at you. Only cost six hundred yen.  
  
"Ari! Beware! Look up and you'll see!" Animya yelled. I looked up and there it was: Mistletoe.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed and got out of the way.  
  
"You're lucky. I almost got spotted by some guy under that one." My sister said.  
  
"There's more than one?" I asked. Animya pointed to about twenty more plants hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"No duh." Ami said. I wondered if Kouichi was here. IF he were anyway, I probably wouldn't find him. Big place, this mall. Too bad I DID find him. He was in the pet shop while I was there getting him a pet, looking at the cats (His cat died a year ago.). 'Figures. Kaiserleomon's a cat. Still Racudimon's better because birds are the best kind of animals around.' I thought. Racudimon is the beast spirit of death in un-corrupted form. She's better than that cat. (A/N: I'm referring to the B-spirits cause the H- spirits don't resemble animals that well.) Poor Kouichi, he doesn't notice the mistletoe hanging above his head. So as the tradition goes, I kissed him on the cheek. If we weren't in public though, it wouldn't have been on the cheek.  
  
"Oh! Hi Ari!" He said and I pointed up to indicate the mistletoe above him. He jumped out of the way and I giggled. "Thanks. I don't want to be kissed by anyone else. Not that I don't mind when its you, of course." Kouichi said.  
  
"Welcome. So are you browsing or buying?" I said. He replied,  
  
"Buying. I want to get someone a pet." I said,  
  
"Ah. I'm here to get someone a pet too." I said then picked up a kitten with gray and black fur with red eyes. It looked at me with a look that made it seem like Lowemon. 'I'll get this one. He's sooooo cute! And it looks like Lowemon too.' I thought. On the paper collar it said '10,000 yen'  
  
"So you want to buy this one? How much?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"10,000 yen. It's a lot, but for the person I'm giving this to, it's worth it." I replied. Kouichi went up to the bird section and picked out a ravenish kind of bird. It was black all over except for the tail feathers, which were purple, green, and maroon. It was on sale for 1,000 yen.  
  
"Cute." He said and we walked up to pay for the animals. 'I hope he doesn't figure it out that this is HIS cat.' I thought.  
  
"So, what you get him?" Ami and Animya asked. I opened up the box in which the little cat is in and Ami said,  
  
"Kouichi will love this. I remember when his cat died and how sad he was. This outta cheer him up!" I gave a hopeful nod, but they weren't there when he got Mirono. I mean, he had her since he was six! How can you part with a pet that easily when you could be in that case? Lets hope it does cheer him up. Christmas day came by and luckily, he did!  
  
"Thank you! I could kiss you but then other people are here!" He said happily. Then he handed me the bird he bought and I smiled.  
  
"Thanks." I was almost speechless. Tears flowed to my eyes and I blinked them away. No one and ever tried to replace Sam -My former pet bird- after he died. I loved that bird! He was such a soft pastel green then a freak storm hit and when I looked into his cage when it was over and the poor thing died from the cold. I couldn't even bear to spirit or beast spirit evolve when we all were at the digital world because Eclestimon and Racudimon were birds. All I wanted was another bird to help the healing process. So here I was happy as could be, and had the urge to kiss Kouichi silly. So I did, not caring about the others seeing. They all saw the picture anyway.  
  
"Get a room!" Kouji yelled.  
  
"Don't you and Izumi do that in the living rooms when some people are watching TV? It's really disturbing you know." Kouichi said when we parted. That shut him up. Well, to put a long story short, Takuya got 'How not to be a Dummy for Dummies' from Kouji, a new pair of goggles from Animya, another copy of the dummy book from me, another one from Kouichi, as well as everyone else.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha. I get the picture!" Takuya said. Then we all gave Junpei 'How to Lose Weight for Dummies' and an exercise manual. There were many editions so he got one of each. I got 'How to not be Cynical and Sarcastic for Dummies' from everyone (And of course the bird that I named Racesti.), and I gave my fake gift to Kouichi.  
  
"Very funny. You think I need an eye to watch me all the time?" He said. I nodded with an evil grin. Izumi, Animya and Ami all got 'How to Stop Eating all Those Sweets for Dummies' Kouji got 'How to lose That Twitch in Your Eye for Dummies'. Tomoki got 'Stop Being a Loudmouth for Dummies" (A/N: I love those 'For Dummies' books. They treat you like a dummy!) Finally, Kouichi got 'Don't Kill Yourself! For the Depressed Dummies' and that kitted that he named Tigger of course. I love Christmas. Especially when you can give gifts that truly describe them but still tick them off.  
  
darkness of death: I love the Christmas too. The one time of the year when all my family gets together and ticks one another off. Don't ask me why, we just do.  
  
Ari: Her family is where she gets these crazy genes.  
  
Kouichi: Either that or she's been spending too much time reading 'Wanted Takuya Kanbara Kouichi Kimura!' by Shaman Eclipse or Eclipse for short. Why don't you shorten your name darkness of death?  
  
darkness of death: I don't like my pen name short!  
  
Kouichi and Ari: Watch it or your real name goes out on the story!  
  
darkness of death: Okay, okay. Ja ne! 


	9. The Best Year of Them All Koichi's POV

darkness of death: Ah it's senior year for the LWs. Well everyone but Junpei and Tomoki  
  
Ari: Yeah.  
  
Kouichi: There will be many pranks. I think anyways.  
  
darkness of death: Geez. So many pranks. You people are such a drag. * Mutters * crazy ill tempered pompo-  
  
Ari: Not true! * Both girls begin to fight. *  
  
Kouichi: Oh well. Now watch the story and enjoy! And darkness of death doesn't own any thing except for you know already.  
  
Chapter 9: The best year of all   
  
"This will be the most fun year of all the ones before! I got this feeling in the pit of my belly about it!" Ari said as we walked down the school hall. This was the last year of high school and we were ready to prank all the teachers. In other words, prank the senior, junior, sophomore, and freshman teachers. Ari had beaten her dad's record two years ago. Needless to say, he grounded her. All Ds all almost an F. Everyone was surprised that she wasn't held back.  
  
"Hey, I put in a lot of effort into those pranks. AND a whole lotta then requires geometry to do so there. HA!" She would always say. So here we were looking for the others.  
  
"Kimura! Arumik! Over here!" Izumi said. We turned around at the sound of our names. "You won't believe this! That slut Nyada got herself pregnant!" She said. I looked to Ari and expected a face of sympathy and that is exactly what she had.  
  
"C'mon. Lets go see her. There must be one way to make her feel better." She said. Izumi looked at her oddly. I mean, this was the person who made lies, stories, even teased her to her face, and now here she wanted to comfort her! "Lets help her feel better. C'mon!" Ari repeated. We walked to Mitsuiko and Ari placed a hand on her shoulder. Mitsuiko gasped and stuttered,  
  
"Why are you comforting me of all people? I mean I teased you and well yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh, this and that. Besides, no one deserves to be deserted when they need help the most. Think about that and you'll see. Who is the father?" Ari replied.  
  
"Torito (A/N: Rhymes with dorito!) Is." She said sadly. Ari nodded and just sat next to her. "You r-r-r-really a-a-are a nice person A-A-A-Ari." She sobbed.  
  
"Aww gee. Thank you. Well, make sure that baby is going to be a well-fed baby or I might just start a babysitting business. And that won't be a very pretty sight. You'll be just fine." She answered. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Wow Ari. You really are one nice person. Not even Kouji would have done that and he forgave you and Kouichi for your evil deeds!" Izumi said.  
  
"Well, you know me! I'm just a forgiving person when people need help the most!" Ari said, bowing and trying to imitate someone who won an Emmy award. I laughed and dragged her to our first class of the day and year. Like Ari said, this will be the best year of all.  
  
"Hello and welcome to senior year! I'll be your homeroom teacher and any of you pranksters better not be pranking or I will just have to call your parents." Mutio-sensei said. Some students looked Ari's way and she just smirked. "Now, I'll be taking roll. Arumik Arivitarian?" He said and sat into his chair. The seat sank slowly to the floor as Ari answered,  
  
"Here. Oh, and you might want to fix that." Animya and Ami held up the tools that they used to mess up the chair and tossed them out the window.  
  
"Oops. Was that yours?" They all said. The box did say Mutio Molotov. The class laughed madly as the triplets were showed the door and on their way to the principal's office. They looked rather pleased about it, to tell you the truth. They came back an hour later laughing their heads off about the new principal.  
  
"She heard about me so when she saw the three of us, the poor woman screamed and ran out!" Ari said still laughing.  
  
"Then the vice-principal gave us detention. Oh, and he's gonna lock the door! Oh, this will be rich when he sees us not there and the fire escape door open!" Ami said. I think I know why she started to pull pranks on people. Animya too. Well, for Ami, Junpei left for college promising to come back to her, still single and not have been with another girl in that time period. Ami must be heartbroken and is pulling pranks to ease the pain. The Ami we all know would never do that and Ari, being the caring big sister, lets her join in. Animya just joins in because once two of them do one thing; the last one always joins in.  
  
"Ok. Have you talked to Junpei yet?" I asked unconsciously. Her face lit up and replied,  
  
"Yes. Every week! He's in America for college so he'll be here for the summers. Yay! I totally can't wait!" Animya looked at her oddly. During the summer, whenever someone mentioned Junpei, she would either start crying or get all gloomy.  
  
"I was just thinking. It's probably too soon to think about this, but what colleges do you want to go to?" Animya said.  
  
"I was thinking about one of those great art colleges. You know, like music, art, literature, and dance." Ari said  
  
"Nah. I would rather go to one of those medical schools. Ya know, the spirit of life influencing my life again. How about you two?" Animya said.  
  
"I agree. Oh, and isn't Takuya going to apply to a medical school too? " I replied. Ami blushed and nodded. "Wanted to be with him? It is a shame that you have to be broken up after four years if you don't. He might just go with another girl." I teased her.  
  
"I was thinking the mathematics college Junpei's at. Not just because he's there, but because I like the academics and math especially." Ami said.  
  
"Then I hope you get in." Animya said then hit me upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Geez, I get enough of that from Ari! Ow!" I said rubbing my head. Ari hugged me and said,  
  
"You're going to die in seven days. I'm sorry." Then she laughed and I got a chance to smack her upside the head. "Don't you know it's not right to hit a girl?" Izumi said.  
  
"That's no girl. That's a monster!" I joked. Ari smirked.  
  
"So what college you and Kouji planning to go to?" Ami asked.  
  
"The same as Kouichi and Ari. Academics stink!" Kouji said.  
  
"You said it!" I said. (A/N: This is only fast forwarding because it saves time and space.) So now we all are at the graduation ceremony and are raising our hat thingies and throwing them in the air.  
  
"Yippee! School's out forever! Well, minus college." Takuya said happily. He hugged Animya tightly and we all saw the rings on their fingers.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! And if you do hurt my sister, I will hurt you!" Ari said.  
  
"He won't. I'll make sure of it." Animya said. She looked so happy and then the principal said,  
  
"Now for the Valedictorian, Nyada Mitsuiko!" Mitsuiko walked to the platform and said,  
  
"This has been a wonderful year full of hard workers and great friends. Many of us worked hard to get where we are and yet others gave up when they were at the top. But in the end, there is no top. No limit to how far up you can go. I mean look at me! Sure, I had a baby, but that didn't stop me from getting where I am now. So don't give up and maybe you can get to the top that is limitless. Thank you." There was a stunned silence as someone began to clap and soon everyone else joined in.  
  
"Go Mitsuiko! You rock!" Ari yelled. She came up to us and said,  
  
"Thanks. You were right, Ari. This is the best year of them all."  
  
THE END  
  
darkness of death: * Sniff * That was one of the best stories I ever wrote.  
  
Kouichi: Don't you mean the only story you ever wrote?  
  
darkness of death: No. I've written a lot more that I will never post.  
  
Ari: I can't believe you finished it! And you made Takky and Animya engaged! You really are a sap!  
  
darkness of death: I know I am a sap. If you liked the story, please read the sequel. I'm calling it College Conflicts. It's still a romance humor, and you will see a lot more of Arivitar and Kouinomo. But only if you want them in it. If not, just tell me.  
  
All: Ja ne! And wait for Simon coming back to be tortured even more! 


End file.
